


beastiary

by Momma



Series: Idea Compilations [5]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: I'll have more soon, I'm stuck on ideas, Other, so I draw weird things and give them life, take a gander if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/Momma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An IDEA OUTPOST of CREATURES that may or may not make appearances in stories. (Especially Harry Potter or that ilk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Ocular Felidae**

 

THIS IS A **CLOSED SPECIES**! THIS MEANS **DO NOT USE** OR **CREATE** YOUR OWN!

•○•Named "Ocular Felidae" for their enormous if weak eyes located in the neck, these predators can often be mistaken for their wild cousins from afar due to their coloration and physical shape. Ocular Felidae, or commonly known as O.F.s, have several orbs on their tails that act as lures for their more nocturnal hunting habits. They are not unlike an Angular Fish, using the soft glow to draw in small mammals and reptiles for consumption. It is said that even Komodo Dragons are able to be eaten due to the high acidity within the stomach and venom.•○•

•○•It has recently been confirmed that the Ocular Felidae actually have fangs which deliver a dangerous "liquifying" venom that allows them to suck the insides of their victims down instead of taking biting chunks. It is believed that this is because of the eyes and their placement. Not much is known about the eyes at this time.•○•

{.o0o.}

Now that the initial idea is set, lets explore this a little more.

OF's are large, carnivorous beasts that started appearing in the wild along side their cousins a few decades ago – yet so few noticed because they do look remarkably like the slightly smaller Tiger and other such large predator felines. It became noticeable when people started reporting strange lights and even disappearances of children, livestock, and adults. China was the hardest to confirm, yet the most densely populated with Ocular Felidae. After that was Africa – mainly because of the amount of wilderness the creatures had to “get lost in” without humans seeing them.

OF's are able to be tamed – they are exceptionally intelligent and while unable to verbalize wants or needs, are decent at charades. They cannot wear a collar due to their eyes, but consent to harnesses and even nose rings when applicable. Normally docile, these beasts are fierce in their natural habitat in a territorial dominant way, decimating those that dare cross their borders. However, in a less natural, human setting, they are akin to loyal hounds. The only true complaint most owners have is that they have to remove the drained and empty carcasses of the OF's kills. Simply put, it is not for the weak of stomach.

OF's are still being researched, but the most amazing thing about them, outside of their extraordinary size, is that they have venomous fangs similar to a snake's. The folding or retractable fangs are a necessity for them to eat and it is not only frowned on but illegal to remove them by the owner. While many agree, there is a segment out there that protest being unable to remove such dangerous parts of the felidaes. Understandable for those with children, yet there are no records showing an OF attacking a child when tamed. In fact, it is often said the children are treated like their own cubs and the felidae is fiercely protective of any child in the house.

(More than one burglar has not survived coming into the house, however.)

The venom of an Ocular Felidae is very dangerous – it has been reported to liquify the insides of animals and humans that it bites and then proceed to suck up the meal. It is thought to have adapted to the meals this way due to the eyes. Since only cartilage and tendons hold the eyes in place, this assumption is currently known to be true. With enough venom to take down a full-size Sperm Whale packed into the head, these creatures are high on the list of “most deadly pets” easily.

With the venom sacks located in what is usually the eye socket, the eyes themselves are located on the longer than average neck, a good two feet long. They are nearly useless for vision, though some are thought to see heat signatures depending on specie and even coloration. Recent studies say that at most of 5% are able to see similar to a human, and 2% of that is colorblind entirely. The composition of the eye gives away whether or not they are able to see, a pupil being a solid visual representation of vision within the species. Most are without a pupil or sclera to differentiate from the iris-like coloration that tends to be wide and varied. There does seem to be some colors that are very rare or quite common. The best way to tell is to look at the paw pads – oddly enough, they will be the same color.

Now, on to the tails. This body part is very interesting indeed. Oddly serpentine, the tips are the most intriguing due to the glowing orbs. Often these orbs will be the same color as the paw pads or eyes, but close to 23% are not so. The orbs are as varied as the eye colors, the largest ever recorded the size of a cantaloupe and the smallest a fraction larger than a pea. It appears the longer lived the Ocular Felidae, the more orbs there are. It is unknown if it is counted by decades or centuries as yet – with as hard as it is to get an OF into the lab, this is understandable.

But these orbs do more than look pretty. These are hunting weapons – and effective ones! The expression “moth to the flame” is quite apt here, the soft light drawing in prey for the usually nocturnal predator. Humans often mistake them for lamps or flashlights and tend to be either killed or mauled for disturbing the beasts in the wild. Within the human habitation, this drastically changes. The tail orbs are usually much brighter when living with an owner, possibly due to being better fed and less likely to frighten prey with too bright a light. It is often recorded that children are even encouraged to play with the tail ornaments. Seldom though it happens, orbs do vanish from the creature's tail to parts unknown. It is believed that the children are gifted an orb.

This claim isn't unfounded – there are often reports of OF's appearing suddenly where the children are, usually when the child is scared or hurt. When a 600-1,200lb OF shows up, there are very few that are willing to pursue the originally intended action be it a kidnapper or school yard bully. Parents are also hard pressed to discipline the child physically, though not that that is a terrible thing. Childhood abuse is almost 80-90% nonexistent when an Ocular Felidae is present. Social services are quite happy with the unusual yet much appreciated help from such an odd corner.

 

 

 

I'm NOT done with this, but this is the initial idea from a literally made up today creature. I'll throw more down later.


	2. Tentatively Named Arrgon

•○•Named Arrgon for the element ARGON (Ar; Noble Gas, atomic number 18), these small wyverns are bipedal with two "arms" that have long, flexible fingers that extend greatly allowing a thin membrane to stretch between fingers and body. The reason for the name Arrgon is due to the neon like glow they give off from designated spots on their body, wings, and head. Anywhere from 12 to 30 feet long, tail included. the body is usually short and compact with a long thin whip like tail that is for balance and aerodynamics. More aquatic specie tend to have blade or paddle-like tails to ease propulsion from water to air.   
  
•○•The base colors are generally black, gray, brown, dark green, dark orange, dark yellow, gray-blue, and a dark teal. Their stomachs are either black or white with not argon laced coloration. Often in small flocks of 3 to 7, they nest together in formal rookeries that may or may not be shared with allies to instill better good will.   
  


{.o0o.}

 

Arrgon are not dragons, yet they are often classified as such. Oddly enough, Arrgon tend to be amphibious not unlike toads and frogs and stay either in ocean, lake, or ponds, staying far from running water. Their eggs tend to be only a little larger than a marble for most brood wyverns. Queens, however, tend to have anywhere from ping-pong ball to tennis ball sized eggs - their young are more intelligent, fierce, and often survive better than statically postulated.

There are no records of Arrgon being tamed, it is only speculation that it is possible. However, there had been records of Arrgon making deals with Humans in regards to their Oviparous nature. Not much is known outside of those who have crafted the documentation. 

 

**WIP**


End file.
